Feliz 4 De Julio Kanda
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Kanda y Allen se mudaron a los Estados Unidos después de que la batalla final fue ganada. Kanda odia las festividades pero Allen tiene un regalo para las festividades que Kanda no puede rechazar. Traduccion: Happy 4th Of July Kanda de TaikoProtectorNinja.


_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no me pertenece a mi si no a Katsura Hoshino…

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / General / Lemon.

"…" = diálogos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: ¡¡Hello!! Estoy de regreso…

Litsi: n_n que bueno…

Mitsi: mierda…

Yuuram: y esta vez les traigo una traducción de TaikoProtectorNinja la cual se titula "_**Happy 4th Of July Kanda**_".

Litsi: Mmmm…

Mitsi: ¿Qué sucede?

Litsi: no, nada…

Mitsi: lo que tu digas… por cierto Yuuram…

Yuuram: siiiii…

Mitsi: 'la todo color de rosa' parece que tiene algo

Yuuram: ¿Qué tienes Litsi?

Litsi: es que… n///n

Mitsi: ¬¬ ¿qué cosa?

Litsi: tengo una pregunta…

Yuuram: adelante…

Litsi: ¿contiene lemon?

Mitsi: O_O

Yuuram: sipi ^^

Litsi: aahhh

Yuuram: ¿porque?

Litsi: por nada…

Mitsi: ¬///¬ déjala, y mejor traduce la puta historia de una vez…

Yuuram/Litsi: ¿quieres dejar de ser grosera?

Mitsi: NO…

Yuuram: bueno… aquí está la traducción.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas de TaikoProtectorNinja:_

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de nada así que no me molesten acerca de esto *poner mala cara*

**Precauciones: **Yaoi, obscenidades, chico en chico XD, y vengo maldiciendo, este es mi primer OneShot… espero que este bien… es incluso mi primera vez escribiendo una escena obscena así que intenten ser buenas.

Y feliz cuatro de Julio a todas XD

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Feliz 4 De Julio Kanda**__**:**_

Han pasado algunos años desde que el Conde y los Noah´s fueron derrotados en la batalla final. Unos meses después de la batalla final, tanto Allen y Kanda están retirados. Se mudaron a los Estados Unidos.

Kanda había empezado a lamentar mudarse aquí. Debió haberse mudado a su hogar en Japón, pero el maldito Moyashi seguía suplicando mudarse aquí por alguna razón estúpida como "Es la tierra de la oportunidad." O alguna mierda como esa. Las personas aquí molestaban al infierno fuera de él. Eran demasiados paranoicos para su gusto. Y con todos esos malditos fuegos artificiales sumados…

Kanda estaba felizmente dormido. O por lo menos lo estaba hasta que el Moyashi trajo un conjunto de fuegos artificiales que compro para despertar según (1) una persona.

"¡¡¡Despierta, Kanda!!!" la histérica voz de Allen venia de la ventana abierta.

"¡¡¡¡QUE MIERDA MOYASHI!!!!" grito Kanda mirando ferozmente a Allen "¡¿Porque demonios me despertaste maldita sea?!"

"¡¡¡Es cuatro de Julio!!!" replico Allen. Allen a diferencia de Kanda tiene el espíritu patriótico del maldito país.

"¿Y qué?" dijo Kanda enterrando su cabeza hacia abajo intentando volver a dormir.

"Kaannndddaaa." La voz de Allen salió avinada.

Kanda dejo salir un gruñido antes de levantarse y vestirse. Después de comer camino a fuera donde el Moyashi lo estaba esperando.

Allen le dio a Kanda un gran abrazo. "No te preocupes Yuu-san. La are valer levantándome tarde esta noche." dijo Allen en un lindo tono seductor.

"Es mejor." Gruño Kanda dándole a Allen un beso.

Después de pasar por la ciudad y salir con sus 'amigos' los dos fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales. No fue hasta muy noche que los dos regresaron a casa.

Allen agarro el brazo de Kanda y lo llevo hasta su habitación (2). Después de cerrar la puerta, Allen planto un beso en los labios de Kanda. Kanda profundizo el beso después de agarrar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Allen.

Las astutas manos pequeñas de Allen hicieron su camino bajando del pecho de Kanda a sus pantalones. Allen comenzó a acariciar el bulto que se había formado ahí, ganándole un gemido. Allen guio a Kanda a la cama hacia la cama besándolo por todo el camino. Una vez en la cama los dos vigorosamente se quitaron la ropa del otro. Después ambos estaban desnudos, Allen se movió hacia abajo besando el cuello de Kanda y su pecho hasta que llego a la longitud de Kanda. Allen lamia a los lados de esta obteniendo un gemido de su seme. Allen continúo besando la punta de la longitud de Kanda antes de tomarla en su boca y chuparla.

Kanda dejo salir un lardo gemido. La lengua de Allen se movía sobre la longitud de Kanda mientras este comenzaba a mover bruscamente su cabeza. Kanda gemía más. Allen comenzó a morder ligeramente en la longitud de Kanda. Esto volvió loco a Kanda dejando salir más gemidos. Después de unos cuantos minutos más de la hábil boca y lengua de Allen, Kanda se vino. Allen, después de meses de hacer esto, era capaz de engullir todo.

Allen fue tomado y jalado dentro de un beso profundo. Abrió su boca para permitirle la entrada a Kanda. Kanda con mucho gusto acepto y movió su lengua dentro de la boca de Allen sobre todo lo que el reclamaba (3) hasta hace algunos años.

El beso duro un buen minutos antes de que Kanda jalara los separara a ambos llenando sus pulmones con el tan necesitado aire.

Kanda no desperdicio el tiempo. Empujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la entrada de Allen ganando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Jalaba el dedo dentro y fuera en un ritmo lento. Después agrego un segundo y tercer dedo dentro. Allen dejo salir tantos gemidos, mientras Kanda aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos. Saco sus dedos obteniendo un gruñido de molestia por parte del joven debajo de él.

"Tranquilízate Moyashi" Kanda jadeo mientras se posicionaba a sí mismo para entrar en el más joven.

Mientras lo hacia un largo gemido salo de la boca del otro. Una vez que Kanda estaba completamente en el jalo hacia afuera y golpeo de regreso. Fue largo hasta que encontró la próstata de Allen. Al segundo que dio las caderas de Allen se empujaron hacia delante un poco, dejo salir un largo gemido, y sus músculos se estrecharon alrededor de la longitud de Kanda.

Kanda arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo por el sentimiento. Agarro la longitud de Allen y empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo mientras el golpeaba dentro de Allen. Ambos gimieron mientras se acercaban a su clímax. Allen se vino primero derramando su esencia por toda la mano de Kanda y ambos pechos. Kanda estoco dentro de Allen unas veces más antes de venirse en Allen.

Kanda salió (4) de Allen jadeando fuertemente.

Allen miro hacia Kanda con una sonrisa. "¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora eso no vale la pena?" pregunto Allen jadeando.

Kanda descansa junto a Allen. "Si." dijo jalando a Allen más cerca de sus brazos. "Pero sigo adiando las festividades." dijo Kanda antes que quedarse dormido.

Allen suspiro entonces coloco su cabeza en el hombre de Kanda poco después quedándose dormido.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas finales de TaikoProtectorNinja:_

Taiko: wow… eso fue divertido XD

Kanda: Che, lo que sea… sigo odiando esas malditas festividades… americanos idiotas

Taiko: * * yo soy americana lo sabías.

Kanda: ¿y qué?

Taiko: *agarra a Allen* ¡¡¡no más obscenidades para ti!!!

Kanda: ¡¡No!!! DX

Allen: …… ^-^´´ bueno umm por favor un review

**Taiko y Kanda:** *argumentando*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- aquí en realidad es "dicha persona".

2.- aquí está haciendo referencia a que la habitación es de ambos.

3.- yo puse "reclamaba", debido a que Taiko-chan tuvo un error de ortografía y coloco "clamed", y 'clam' que significa "almeja".

4.- la traducción correcta seria "se empujo fuera".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: bueno, eso fue todo para este fic…

Mitsi: por fin…

Yuuram: jajaja… ¬¬

Litsi: no vayan a empezar a discutir… ñ_ñ

Yuuram/Mitsi: claro que no…

Yuuram: además yo voy a leer el capítulo 187 del manga de D. Gray-Man

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿ya salió el capitulo?

Yuuram: aja ^-^

Litsi: te acompañaría pero mejor me voy a intentar terminar mi fic de Princess Tutu.

Mitsi: hasta que por fin lo vas a continuar…

Litsi: no lo voy a continuar aun… voy a ver i se me ocurre algo…

Yuuram/Mitsi: aahhh…

Yuuram: bueno eso es todo por ahorita…

Litsi: chao… n_n

Mitsi: adiós… ¬¬

Yuuram: ¡¡Matta Nee!! ^-^


End file.
